GuardaRoupa
by Jane Nylleve
Summary: O Guarda-Roupas era apenas um móvel, mas para Hinata e Neji naquele momento significou muito mais •Oneshot• Neji e Hinata


**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, pertence a um senhor chamado Kishimoto. Não ganho fins lucrativos com isso, apenas vistas cansadas e tendinite atacada.

**Shipper: **Neji e Hinata

* * *

**Guarda-Roupa **

_By: Nylleve_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_O Guarda-Roupas é o móvel de um quarto, onde são guardadas roupas._

_-_

_-_

_-_

As tempestades nunca agradaram Hinata, mas seu medo parecia crescer ainda mais quando dias como esses se juntavam a noites escuras, onde apenas se viam sombras, em outras palavras sinistras. Desde pequena, tinha o costume de se trancar em seu guarda-roupa quando havia noites como aquela. Um velho habito e uma medo infantil algo que nunca foi ignorado.

Vivia o terror em noites como aquela... E essa noite não seria exceção.

Hinata havia subido a seu quarto, logo após o jantar não havia encontrado nenhum de seus familiares na mesa. Sentou-se na cama e fechou os olhos levemente. Soube, talvez não conseguisse dormir esta noite por mais que tentasse se esforçar. Os estrondos fora da mansão Hyuuga a impediriam de tentar dormir tranquilamente.

Um estrondo um tanto mais alto que os outros fez Hinata se encolher pálida.

Aquele barulho havia confirmado suas suspeitas, se lamentou mentalmente, enquanto se apressava a olhar com medo para a janela.

Nela apenas se viam alguns raios caindo distantes, apenas um piscar de luz no mundo sombrio a fora. A chuva cada vez mais forte, o vento não fazia o percurso correto, acabava por mover galhos de arvores altas, apenas causando mais pavor na jovem garota.

Acalme-se... Não acontecera nada, pensava a jovem. Tratando de se convencer de que não havia motivo para medo.

Um relâmpago, chuva forte e ventos sem direção. Não acabavam e nem cessavam.

Hinata não suportou mais ficar naquela posição, naquela cama sem fazer nada. Caminhou em passos largos em direção a seu guarda-roupa. O abriu sem cuidado, logo afastando algumas roupas entrou as pressas no mesmo e encostou a porta de leve para que nada percebesse que ela estava lá.

Hinata ficava governada pela insegurança, a idéia de coisas terríveis que poderiam acontecer e pensamentos que de certa forma parecia não ter a mínima lógica.

Mas de todas as formarem, quando entrava em contato com seu guarda-roupa se sentia mais tranqüila.

Muito mais tranqüila que ficar em um breu de um quarto...

Soltou um suspiro sonoro, em pensar estar mais relaxada... mas foi apenas momentâneo, outro relâmpago reluzia pela janela clareando todo o quarto, Hinata ao ouvi-lo apenas sentiu que algo que a atormentava por dentro apenas aumentou.

"Não... quero ficar... sozinha..." Murmurou a menina enquanto se abraçava a si mesma.

Se sentiu como uma menina ao dormir em seu quarto na primeira tempestade, e logo depois pequenas lagrimas começaram a escorrer por sua face.

Hinata não soube por quanto tempo ficou naquela posição chorando e se sentindo incomoda com a tempestade que caia fora da mansão, ate que a porta do armário se abriu por completo. Ela, com certa insegurança levantou a vista se encontrando com outra par de olhos perolados como os seus.

_Se via tão deplorável, deplorável o suficiente para virar uma humilhação..._

Neji a observava.

Hinata abaixou o rosto rapidamente, tratando de não soluçar e nem soltar nenhuma lagrima, com uma pequena esperança de que Neji não tivesse visto seus olhos marejados. Não queria ter a mirada fria do gênio Hyuuga sobre si, reprovava-se por ser fraca o suficiente para se assustar com uma mudança de tempo.

Com certeza, um comportamento _inadequado_ para um Hyuuga.

Mas uma tentativa inútil foi feita pela jovem Hyuuga, o que ocorria através da janela de seu quarto era algo impossível de se ignorar, por muito que tentasse. Por esse motivo se encontrou chorando novamente.

Neji se sentou a seu lado, deixando a porta do guarda-roupa aberta. Hinata abriu os olhos, logo corando em seguida, jamais tivera o primo tão cerca de si, mas Hinata se sentiu corar desde a ponta dos dedos as pontas do cabelo quando seu primo apoiou sua cabeça em seu peito, rodeando-a com seus braços, de forma protetora.

Não devo, pensava a Hyuuga, mas os relâmpagos e raios se faziam mais intensos do lado de fora, fazendo com que o medo se apoderasse dela. Hinata afundou a cabeça no peito de Neji, logo também o abraçando. Novamente se viu chorando e tentado conter os soluços altos.

"Não tem porque chorar, Hinata-sama"

Neji falou de forma neutra, Hinata apenas assentiu, agarrando se mais ao primo. Com o calor do Hyuuga, ela já não se sentia como antes.

"Não esta sozinha, não há porque se assustar"

Hinata emitiu um ultimo soluço, ficando de olhos fechados, apenas respirando pausadamente. Seu coração ainda dava batidas aceleradas, mas pouco a pouco foi se normalizando. De repente o som dos incômodos barulhos havia ficado baixos, em troca, o coração de seu primo batia fortemente, tomando todo o silencio daquele quarto.

Deu um pequeno sorriso, a partir daquele momento poderia se dizer que se encontrava tranqüila. Não tinha porque ter medo, Neji estava a seu lado. Estava segura...

Com um ultimo pensamento, Hinata pode descançar e dormir mais uma vez...

Na tranqüilidade...

Não havia o que temer...

_Estava com ele._

_-_

_-_

**OWARI**

* * *

**N/A: **Eu realmente amo incestos, mas nunca me veio criatividade para fazer um. Mas por ironia do destino conseguir fazer uma fic desse tipo com o casal que ultimamente eu estava odiando... Neji e Hinata. Hoje me sinto novamente, totalmente atraída pelo shipper, virei fã de novo! Reviews?

**-**

**Ate a próxima, Nylleve!**


End file.
